


happenstance is he & i.

by blessed_image



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Eddie Kaspbrak is a Mess, Fluff, Hammock Scene Broke Me, M/M, Minor Mike Hanlon/Stanley Uris, No Angst, No Spoilers, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Soft Richie Tozier, Spiders, THIS IS SET WHEN THEYRE SEVENTEEN AND REDDIE ARE FUCKING BOYFRIENDS, aaaaa, fuck stephen king lives, im so sad, im sorry its there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 07:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20617493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessed_image/pseuds/blessed_image
Summary: they’re in love.





	happenstance is he & i.

“What?” Eddie Kaspbrak’s shrill voice, that has admittedly dropped a few octaves in the past years, is what drags Richie out of his sleep by the neck. “No. Bill, don’t that’s so fucking gross! What the fuck are you doing, you’re gonna wake up Richie!”

“Eds, I think that’s you.” The mop of black hair snorts from beside the shorter boy, earning several groans from several different occupants of the room. 

“Great. He’s awake, good going-“ Richie throws himself up onto his elbows suddenly, all eyes flicking from Eddie to himself. 

He takes a quick, absentminded glance around his surroundings; and subconsciously stuffs the fact that there’s a spider in the bunker, just above the hammock which he is strung upon, into the back of his mind. Eddie has taken to lying opposite to him, rest of the losers spaced around. The spider is a creepy fucker, one of those with the too-thin-legs and too-long-bodies. He lets his sight pull away to instead meet Bill’s own.

“Yeah, B-B-Bill, I was dreaming of Mrs. K-“ Eddie kicks him. “I nearly fucking suffocated when she sat on my f-“ Another kick.

“Shut the fuck up!” The smaller boy takes to ripping Stan’s book from his hands to throw it at him, though it misses- hitting the support beam beside him. “Richie, oh my god, this is why I never invite you over to mine anymore.” 

Stan huffs, rolling his eyes to stare at Mike who is stood beside him; who just smiles back softly. Richie scoffs.

“No, that’s because you have some problem with accepting me as your step-dad.”

His boyfriend‘s eyes bore into him for a few seconds, before he begins glowering so heavily that Richie almost feels as if he crossed a line. But then Eddie playfully shoves at his shoulder, frown rid by an amused grin. It’s a toothy, happy thing- as if he is actually enjoying his time with Richie, who would believe it if not for the creeping feeling of dread in his heart distracting him.

“Chee, that’s fucking disgusting; you’ve been awake for three seconds-“ Now Richie is staring even though he knows he shouldn’t.Eddie notices. “What?”

Eddie is watching him, eyes dark yet soft all the same. Forgive him if he stares some more (he does). 

The rest of the losers take this as a cue to leave, rushing through the hatch above them. Bev kicks Mike at one point, Stan nearly kills Bill and Ben complains about how they can “leave the arguing for when they get the fuck out!” Richie appreciates this. He stares some more. 

“What?” Eddie almost seethes, aggravated by the looks. 

“....I love you.” He begins, intertwining both of their legs as well as he can since the other occupant of the hammock has frozen at the words. “Really.”

It goes quiet for a while, only soft breaths can be heard. He isn’t nervous to confess this. Richie considers the words to just be a fact, as much so as Eddie has brown eyes, two add two is four, the heart is an internal organ. It is a well known fact, that Richie loves Eddie- but he feels the need to clarify often. Eddie sits forward carefully.

“Really?” The voice is small, rough from emotion also. His hands are shaking as they reach out, gripping the other boy’s wrist with one; the second being used to interlace their fingers slowly. Richie smiles, letting out a chuckle before he grabs at Eddie’s cheek with his free hand.

“_Really_, _really_, _really_\- how could I not? You’re so adorable-“ His boyfriend glares. “My adorable little Eddie spaghetti-“ He also slaps his hand off his face, essentially pouting.

Richie laughs.

“Eddie.”

He pokes the same cheek he pulled.

“Edward.” He pokes him again. “Edson.” 

“I’m ignoring you, now.”

Feigning injury, a fake gasp escapes him.

“I’m hurt! I’m devastated. Distraught. How could you do this to me?” Eddie squeezes his hand in an attempt to shut him up. “The betrayal. You’re mother wouldn’t do this-“

“Richie.” He whines. “You’re being dramatic.”

Richie levels him with a look, settling his face back into something plain and neutral- beforepeering back at the ceiling. He can hear Stan shouting at Bill outside.

“There’s a spider.”

The boy twists himself violently, ripping his hand from Richie’s as he ultimately falls to the floor; landing flat on his ass. He points at where Richie was gazing, watching as the arachnid twitches one of it’s many legs.

“What the _fuck_!” Screaming, he observes how it starts drooping down from it’s web. “This is why we wore shower caps, Rich! Oh my fucking- holy shit! No!” 

To say Richie can’t hold in his laughter would be an understatement, all he can do is wheeze as Eddie scrambles over the floorboards of the bunker.

“Jeez, Eds, it’s only a spider-“ he manages to push out, though he does admit that the spider is dangling too close to his hair for comfort. 

“Fuck you!” As the spider is scooped into his hands, Richie grins mischievously at his boyfriend- whose eyes widen comically. “Richard Tozier, don’t you fucking dare, I’ll eat your fucking liver-“ he squeals, only to be interrupted.

“Kinky.” Richie winks. 

Eddie covers his eyes with his arm, curling the other around his folded legs. 

“Rich.” he grits out, threat being conveyed effortlessly. 

“Okay, okay, it’s gone!” Throwing his free hand up in surrender, he steps towards the ladder. Eddie hums in response as he opens the hatch- looking Bill dead-in-the-eye for the second time since he woke up. 

“Hey, guys, heres a friend!” Stan gapes. Richie smiles as he retreats back into the bunker. “It’s raining out there.”

Eddie removes his arms, allowing his legs to stretch back out- yet he makes no effort to stand.

“I could hear.” Richie makes his way over. Eddie looks up. “You know I hate those things.”

Bending down, he presses a kiss to the boy’s forehead.

“Those _things_ hate you, too.” He whispers, sliding his hands down from Eddie’s shoulders to his hands to pull him to his feet. “At least you’re better to look at.”

He’s unsteady for a moment but manages to balance himself with the help of Richie- who is glad to see a shy smile pull at Eddie’s cheeks again.

“Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> chapter 2 broke me have this  
sorry if its bad :(


End file.
